leftbehindfandomcom-20200214-history
The Rapture: In The Twinkling of an Eye
The Rapture: In The Twinkling of an Eye is the third of a prequel trilogy to the Left Behind Series, written by Tim LaHaye and Jerry B. Jenkins and published in 2006. Plot Summary It's the final countdown as The time until the Rapture turns from Months to weeks to mere days. Cameron "Buck" Williams is in Israel when the Russians attack, and experiences firsthand the power of God when fire rains down from the sky, destroying the attackers. He is even more shocked when not one casualty is reported in all of Israel. Williams cannot deny born-again Editor-in-Chief Lucinda Washington's statement that the event was prophesied in Ezekiel chapters 38 and 39. Meanwhile, as the new President of Romania, Nicolae is invited to speak at the United Nations. Irene & Rayford Steele's marriage is slowly falling into oblivion as Irene's devout faith in Jesus is starting to annoy and repel Rayford as he reaches the height of his career as one of the most trusted pilots for Pan-Continental. Irene & Raymie are asleep when The Rapture occurs and they are transported from their beds, given glorified bodies, and re-unite with deceased loved ones in the clouds along with the endless billions that make up the Church from the time of Pentecost until the Rapture. Irene and Raymie then ascend to Heaven, along with Rayford's parents and countless others, including Lucinda Washington and Pastor Vernon Billings. Once they are in Heaven, The Redeemed witness the Bema Seat Rewards, and countless believers (including Billy Graham, Fanny Crosby, John and Betty Stam, Mary, Joseph, James, Thomas, and even Paul) are rewarded with Eternal Crowns given to them by Jesus. Afterward, Irene and Raymie settle down and enjoy life in Heaven. Meanwhile, the "survivors" are frequently searching for missing loved ones, some realizing what they've missed. Rayford's first officer Chris Smith is among the first to commit suicide in the wake of the catastrophic events. New Hope Village Assistant Pastor Bruce Barnes has realized that to enter Heaven, one must be born-again and realizes that the darkest days of History lie ahead. Characters In The Rapture Left Behind * Rayford Steele, pilot for Pan-Continental * Chloe Steele, daughter of Rayford Steele and student at Stanford University * Buck Williams, reporter for Global Weekly * Bruce Barnes, visiting pastor of New Hope Village Church * Steve Plank, executive editor of Global Weekly * Abdullah Smith, Jordanian Air Force pilot * Nicolae Carpathia, the future Antichrist, currently the President of Romania * Leon Fortunato, the future False Prophet, currently an aide to Nicolae Carpathia * Hattie Durham, flight attendant for Pan-Continental Raptured & Resurrected * Raymie Steele, the son of Rayford Steele * Irene Steele, the wife of Rayford Steele prior to the Rapture * Lucinda Washington, senior editor of Global Weekly in Chicago * Billy Graham, Renowned Pastor * John & Betty Stam, Missionaries who were martyred in the 1930s * Mary, The Mother of Jesus * Joseph, Jesus' earthly father Category:Books Category:Prequels